footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019–20 Bristol City F.C. season
Lee Johnson | stadium = Ashton Gate | final_position = TBA | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Third round'' | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = ''First round'' | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2018–19 | next_season = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 season is Bristol City's 122nd season as a professional football club and their 5th consecutive season back in the Championship. Along with competing in the Championship, the club will also participate in the FA Cup and EFL Cup. Statistics |} Goals record Disciplinary record Transfers Transfers in Loans in Loans out Transfers out } Free agent || Released |- | 3 August 2019 || CB || || Adam Webster || Brighton & Hove Albion || £20,000,000 |- | 6 August 2019 || CB || || Aaron Parsons || Weston-super-Mare || Free transfer |- | 8 August 2019 || CM || || Marlon Pack || Cardiff City || Undisclosed |} Pre-season The Robins confirmed pre-season friendlies against Hallen AFC Wimbledon, Forest Green Rovers, Crystal Palace and Weston-super-Mare. |time = 15:00 BST |round = Friendly |score = 0–14 |report = https://www.bcfc.co.uk/news/report-hallen-fc-0-14-bristol-city/ |team1 = Hallen |team2 = Bristol City |stadium = The Hallen Centre |location = Hallen |referee = |result = W |goals1 = |goals2 = Weimann Szmodics Watkins Semenyo Taylor J.Smith Lemonheigh-Evans |attendance = 1,764 }} |time = 19:45 BST |round = Friendly |score = 2–3 |report = https://www.bcfc.co.uk/news/report-afc-wimbledon-2-3-bristol-city/ |team1 = AFC Wimbledon |team2 = Bristol City |stadium = Cherry Red Records Stadium |location = Norbiton |referee = |result = W |goals1 = Roscrow Folivi |goals2 = Webster Diédhiou |attendance = }} |time = TBC |round = Friendly |score = A-A(1–0) |report = https://www.bcfc.co.uk/news/report-bristol-city-1-derby-county-0-game-1/ Game Called off at 45' due to a warning siren at 15' then adverse weather at 45 |team1 = Bristol City |team2 = Derby County |stadium = IMG Academy |location = Tampa, Florida |referee = |result = V |goals1 = Diédhiou |goals2 = |attendance = }} |time = 4:00BST |round = Friendly |score = 1–2 |report = https://www.bcfc.co.uk/news/report-bristol-city-1-derby-county-2-game-2/ Replay for day before |team1 = Bristol City |team2 = Derby County |stadium = IMG Academy |location = Tampa, Florida |referee = |result = L |goals1 = Janneh |goals2 = Bennett Anya |attendance = }} |time = 09:30 EDT |round = Friendly |score = 0–6 |report = |team1 = Sarasota Metropolis |team2 = Bristol City |stadium = IMG Academy |location = Tampa, Florida |referee = |result = W |goals1 = |goals2 = Pack Weimann Szmodics Brownhill Moore |attendance = }} |time = 19:45 BST |round = Friendly |score = 3–4 |report = https://www.bcfc.co.uk/news/report-forest-green-rovers-3-4-bristol-city/ |team1 = Forest Green Rovers |team2 = Bristol City |stadium = The New Lawn |location = Nailsworth |referee = |result = W |goals1 = McCoulsky Collins |goals2 = Brownhill Weimann Szmodics Webster |attendance = }} |time = 15:00 BST |round = Friendly |score = 0–5 |report = |team1 = Bristol City |team2 = Crystal Palace |stadium = Ashton Gate |location = Bristol |referee = |result = L |goals1 = |goals2 = Schlupp Townsend Benteke Meyer Wickham |attendance = }} |time = TBC BST |round = Friendly |score = |report = |team1 = Weston-super-Mare |team2 = Bristol City XI |stadium = Woodspring Stadium |location = Weston-super-Mare |referee = |result = |goals1 = |goals2 = |attendance = }} Competitions Championship League table Result summary Matches On Thursday, 20 June 2019, the EFL Championship fixtures were revealed. |time = 16:30 BST |id = Bristol City v Leeds United |round = 1 |score = 1–3 |report = https://www.bcfc.co.uk/news/report-bristol-city-1-3-leeds-united/ |team1 = Bristol City |team2 = Leeds United |stadium = Ashton Gate Stadium |location = Ashton Gate |referee = Tim Robinson |result = L |goals1 = Weimann |goals2 = Hernández Bamford Harrison |attendance = 23,553(2295 away) |note = Live on Sky Sports }} |time = 15:00 BST |round = 2 |score = 1–1 |report = https://www.bcfc.co.uk/news/report-birmingham-city-1-1-bristol-city/ |team1 = Birmingham City |team2 = Bristol City |stadium = St Andrew's Trillion Trophy Stadium |location = Bordesley, West Midlands |referee = Oliver Langford |result = D |goals1 = Jutkiewicz |goals2 = Rowe |attendance = 21,808 |note = Broadcast Live for Overseas Fans ONLY on RobinsTV }} |time = 15:00 BST |round = 3 |score = 2–0 |report = https://www.bcfc.co.uk/news/report-bristol-city-2-0-qpr/ |team1 = Bristol City |team2 = Queens Park Rangers |stadium = Ashton Gate Stadium |location = Ashton Gate |referee = Robert Jones |result = W |goals1 = Nagy Afobe |goals2 = |attendance = 21654 }} |time = 19:45 BST |round = 4 |score = 1–2 |report = https://www.bcfc.co.uk/news/report-derby-county-1-2-bristol-city/ |team1 = Derby County |team2 = Bristol City |stadium = Pride Park |location = Pride Park, Derby |referee = Steve Martin |result = W |goals1 = Marriott |goals2 = Weimann Brownhill |attendance = 25546 }} |time = 15:00 BST |round = 5 |score = 1-3 |report = https://www.bcfc.co.uk/news/report-hull-city-1-3-bristol-city/ |team1 = Hull City |team2 = Bristol City |stadium = KCOM Stadium |location = Anlaby Road, Hull |referee = Dean Whitestone |result = W |goals1 = Bowen |goals2 = Afobe Burke |attendance= }} |time = 12:30 BST |round = 6 |score = |report = |team1 = Bristol City |team2 = Middlesbrough |stadium = Ashton Gate Stadium |location = Ashton Gate |referee = |result = |goals1 = |goals2 = |attendance = }} |time = 15:00 BST |round = 7 |score = |report = |team1 = Stoke City |team2 = Bristol City |stadium = bet365 Stadium |location = Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire |referee = |result = |goals1 = |goals2 = |attendance = }} FA Cup EFL Cup The first round draw was made on 20 June. |time = 19:45 BST |round = First round |score = 3–3 |penaltyscore = 5–4 |report = https://www.bbc.co.uk/sport/football/49245333 |team1 = Queens Park Rangers |team2 = Bristol City |stadium = The Kiyan Prince Foundation Stadium |location = Shepherd's Bush |referee = Andy Davies |result = L |goals1 = Wells Chair Manning |goals2 = Diédhiou Hunt Walsh |penalties1 = Manning Mlakar Wells Smith Barbet Chair Amos |penalties2 = Diédhiou Walsh O'Dowda Eliasson Taylor Rowe Wright |attendance = 5,795 }} Category:Bristol City F.C. Category:2019–20 Club seasons Category:2019–20 English Club seasons